Breaking Grounds - A There She Is! Fanfiction
by 1AverageWriter1
Summary: After reuniting at the airport, Doki and Nabi have to face the biggest challenge of their lives, the prejudices of society. Will they be able to make it through together or will the views of everyone else drive them apart for good?


Hey guys! This is going to be my first fanfiction and I'm very excited to make this, there just aren't enough There She Is! fanfictions out there. Consider this a throwback fanfiction.

This story takes place after the events of There She Is! Final Step.

Note: "There She Is!" and all of it's characters belong to SamBakZa, I take no credit.

* * *

 _Outside the airport_

The sun was starting to set, illuminating the outlines of two figures walking towards a taxi. One was rolling a giant suitcase behind him, the other latched onto his arm. The taxi seemed to have a sign on it, an anti-interspecies sign. The driver, a chubby feline, knew not the people he was picking up, but he would find out soon enough.

"So... what made you come back Nabi?" the small bunny asked her companion, squeezing his hand.

"Doki... I just..." Nabi said, staring off into the distance with a look of melancholy on his face. "All I saw in the beginning was those whose hearts were filled with hate for us, I didn't want you to get hurt." Tears started to well in his eyes. "But then... I saw everyone who were willing to put everything on the line to help people like us and I knew then that I couldn't leave you out of fear, I just couldn't."

Sensing his distress, Doki drew closer to Nabi.

"It's fine, you were just trying to protect me." Doki said, smiling to Nabi as they approached the taxi that Hana had been so kind to call earlier for them. But as they approached it hand in hand, the taxi started up and sped off.

"NO COME BACK!" Nabi yelled at the taxi, trying to run after it to no prevail. He hadn't noticed the anti-interspecies sign on the bumper until after he stopped yelling. This just infuriated him more, causing him to scream out of frustration. How were they going to get home? Doki's house wasn't that far away, but his house... it was 6 miles away! On top of that, the sun was setting fast.

Sighing in defeat, Nabi sat on the sidewalk to come up with a plan on how he was going to get back home. Doki walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it in a coaxing manner.

"It'll be alright Nabi, not everyone has accepted us just yet. My flat isn't far away, you can spend the night and we can called Hana in the morning to come bring you home if you'd like." Doki stated, offering her hand to Nabi. The sun had quickly fallen by now, and the darkness slowly enveloped them, the dull street lights making very little impact.

"If that's absolutely ok with you Doki, I really don't want to invade your personal space." the white feline said as he quickly got a reassuring squeeze from Doki, giving him an answer. The two started making their way to Doki's house with haste, as the temperature started to fall at night.

A quarter of the way there, Nabi started to feel the small hand he was holding shake. He dismissed it as nervousness until he heart the little bunny's teeth starting to chatter. Smiling, he stopped, pulling off his scarf and wrapping it around Doki's neck. He let out a small giggle as the scarf was way too big for her.

"Laugh all you want Nabi, I'm warm now." Doki said smiling. They had been walking for some time now, the only sounds in the street being the soft thuds of the couple's feet.

"So..." Nabi trailed off. "Do you ever think the world will change their views? It seems that even after all this, people are still stuck in their views..."

"Does it really matter?" came a raspy male voice. Nabi quickly turned around, pushing Doki behind him in defense. The figure of a bunny with rough fur appeared from the nearby alley, belonging to a very youthful yet troublesome Il-Ho.

"...What do you mean?" Nabi replied somewhat confused.

"What I mean is who cares if society accepts you or not. In the end it's whatever you make of it. You two can tough it out together or fall apart. How do you think me and my brothers have survived this long? Sure as hell wasn't by worrying what others think of us." Il-Ho said in a grave tone.

"So... where are your brothers anyways?" Doki asked Il-Ho.

"Sam-Ho's paying off the tickets we got helping you and Yi-Ho's in the hospital with that keyboardist chick." Il-Ho huffed, although Nabi noticed a faint smile flicker on his mouth. "Anyways," the scruffy bunny said, "I need to get going, just thought I'd put in my two sense in. Also Nabi..." he said, pulling Nabi's ear close and whispering. "Take good care of her this time, don't screw this up again or you'll be getting more than just a punch from me."

Nabi drew back with a faint smile on his face, nodding softly to Il-Ho. Il-Ho turned away, satisfied with the cat's silent response and walking back through the alley.

The couple continued on their journey back to Doki's house, her porch light starting to illuminate the darkness in the distance. Approaching the steps of her house, Doki unlocked the door and headed in, motioning for Nabi to follow.

* * *

Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I hope to update as much as possible, aiming for atleast one chapter a week. No promises though, as I'm always busy with school, work, and training for boot camp (yes, big bad future marine loves his fanfiction). Any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
